The present invention is directed to the combination of gellan gum and nu- and/or nu-/iota-carrageenan to provide a firm, resilient, gelatin-like texture in a gelatin-free gummy confection.
Gelatin, because of its firm, springy, resilient character, is used to make xe2x80x9cgummyxe2x80x9d gelled confectionery products. Gelatin is derived from animal sources; usually pork or bovine. Many people, because of religious dietary restrictions (Kosher, Halal, etc.) or a vegetarian diet, are unable to consume gelatin-containing confections. In addition, gelatin-based confections tend to soften or melt under hot ambient conditions, i.e. temperatures above about 40xc2x0 C.
Gelatin alternatives have been used and are available such as gellan gum. However, although gellan gum products do provide the desired firmness and heat stability, the products lack the gelatin-like texture due to their relatively low springiness and resiliency.
Texture Profile Analysis (TPA) is used to characterize the many aspects of the texture of a gelled product. Specifically, TPA cohesiveness is a measure of the resiliency of a product, TPA elasticity is a measure of the springiness, and TPA hardness is a measure of firmness. The signature of a gelatin gel is high resiliency and high springiness, along with relatively high firmness.
Gelatin-based gummy confections typically have both TPA cohesiveness and TPA elasticity values in the range of 80% to 90%, and TPA hardness values in the range of 25 to 30 lbs(f). Gelatin alternatives commonly found in the marketplace, such as starch and pectin, typically attain the proper TPA hardness, but have lower TPA elasticity values ranging from 30% to 50% and much lower TPA cohesiveness values ranging from 15% to 30%. More recent developments, using gellan gum alone, have produced products with acceptable TPA hardness and improved, though still low, TPA elasticity in the 50% to 70% range and TPA cohesiveness in the range of 30% to 50%. Even more recent developments have taken place with newly available types of carrageenan; specifically, incompletely modified iota-copolymers of nu- and iota-carrageenans, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cnu- and/or nu-/iota-carrageenan.xe2x80x9d Studies of nu- and nu-/iota-carrageenan as a gelatin alternative have produced products with TPA cohesiveness and elasticity values of 75% and higher, but with unacceptably low TPA hardness values in the 10 to 15 lbs(f) range.
The following are typical TPA analysis of a variety of gelatin-based gummy confectionery products:
WO 00/19836 describes a hydrocolloid confectionery product comprising iota-carrageenan or a mixture of carageenans having at least 50% iota-carageenan. This publication suggests using iota-carageenan with other hydrocolloids such as agar agar, xanthan gum, locust bean gum, gellan gum, gum arabic, pectin, gelatin, kappa-carrageenan, guar gum, or modified or unmodified starches. WO 00/19836 does not provide textural data, nor does it make reference in any way to nu-carrageenan.
It is desirable to have a gelled gelatin-free product which is gelatin-like in its properties. It is also desirable to have a gelled product with better heat stability than gelatin products and in particular can be shipped and stored at temperatures of greater than 40xc2x0 C. to enable distribution in hot climate markets.
The invention is directed to a gelatin-free gummy confection comprising gellan gum and nu-carrageenan, nu-/iota-carrageenan, or both, in amounts sufficient to provide a cohesive gelled product, preferably about 0.25% to about 0.75% by weight gellan gum and about 2% to about 3% by weight carrageenan based on the total weight of the composition. The pH of the composition is preferably about 3 to about 4.5, more preferably about 3.7 to about 4.
In a preferred embodiment, the confection further comprises sugar, glucose syrup, corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, juice concentrate, or mixtures thereof. The pH may be adjusted by the addition of suitable acid, buffer, or both.
The invention is further directed to a method of preparing a gelatin-free gummy confection comprising heating a solution of a first sweetener and water, preferably to about 30xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C.; mixing a second sweetener, nu-carrageenan, nu-/iota-carrageenan or both, and gellan gum and adding to the solution; and boiling the solution, preferably until about 70% to about 76% solids are obtained.
The invention is directed to a xe2x80x9cgelatin-likexe2x80x9d confectionery products which, because they are gelatin-free, can be consumed by individuals having dietary constraints which do not allow them to eat certain animal-derived products. Because the products of the invention produce heat-stable products, these gelatin-like confections can be distributed in hot-climate countries where gelatin-based confectionery distribution is limited or prohibited.
The invention is directed to a gummy confection composition prepared with gellan gum and carrageenan. Generally, carrageenan is used as a gelatin replacement for dessert gels. However, it was discovered that particular types of carrageenan combined with gellan gum provide gummy products having acceptable firmness, springiness, and resiliency. For instance, a combination of gellan gum at about 0.25% to about 0.75% by weight and nu-carrageenan, nu-/iota-carrageenan or both, at about 2.5% to about 3% by weight based on total weight of the product produces a gummy confection with TPA hardness values in excess of 20 lbs(f), and TPA cohesiveness and elasticity values of 75% to 80%.
Gellan gum useful herein is that produced by inoculating a carefully formulated fermentation medium with the microorganism Sphingamonas elodea (ATTC 31461). Gellan gum is available from CP Kelco Company, 1313 North Market Street, Wilmington, Del. 19894, USA. Typical brand names include KELCOGEL and GELRITE. KELCOGEL and GELRITE are trademarks of CP Kelco Company. Particularly preferred is KELCOGEL F. Gellan gum useful herein includes any form available such as but not limited to non-clarified, clarified, and partially clarified native, deacetylated and partially deacetylated forms as well as mixtures thereof and the like. Gellan gum may be prepared according to the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,052 and 4,385,123 both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The type of carrageenan is important to the invention. The carrageenan is a nu-carrageenan, nu-/iota-carrageenan, or both or a mixture of carrageenans having at least 50% of a nu-carrageenan, nu-/iota-carrageenan or both, preferably at least 75% more preferably at least 90%. Among gelling carrageenans, iota- produces more elastic gels than does kappa-carrageenan; however, nu- and/or nu-/iota-carragenans form the most elastic gels of all. The carrageenan is preferably from the line of GENUTINE nu- and/or nu-/iota-carrageenan and carrageenan blends available from CP Kelco Company. The addition of GENUTINE increases cohesiveness values in gellan gum products, typically to above 50%.
The composition contains sufficient amounts of gellan gum to provide a gelled product with cohesiveness and elasticity but without processing difficulties. Preferably, the amount of gellan gum is about 0.25 wt % to about 0.75 wt %, more preferably about 0.25 wt % to about 0.5 wt %. The composition contains sufficient carrageenan to provide cohesiveness without processing difficulties. Preferably, the amount of carrageenan is about 1.5 wt % to about 3 wt %, preferably about 2.5 wt % to about 3 wt %.
The pH of the composition is about 3 to about 5, preferably about 3.7 to about 4. The pH may be adjusted by any suitable acid, buffer, or both. Suitable acids include but are not limited to citric, adipic, malic, and lactic. Suitable buffers include but are not limited to sodium citrate and potassium citrate. For example, a preferred acid/buffer system is 1.33% of a 54% citric acid solution, buffered with sodium citrate. Higher acid (lower pH) results in a lack of structure while lower acid levels do not provide enough xe2x80x9cacid bitexe2x80x9d in the flavor profile.
The composition may contain a sweetener such as glucose syrup, corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, and juice concentrates. Typically, the composition contains about 30 to about 80 wt %, preferably about 45 wt %, glucose syrup. The glucose syrup is combined with about 0 to about 25 wt %, preferably about 19 wt %, water.
The composition may also contain a about 0 to about 50 wt %, preferably about 30 wt % sugar. If a sugar-free confection is desired, then sugar alternatives may be added such as maltodextrin, sugar alcohol(s) and artificial sweetener(s) such as aspartame, acesulfame-K, and the like.
Other ingredients used to prepare the gummy composition include, but are not limited to, colorant(s), flavorant(s)s, sweetener(s), mint(s), fragrance(s), active ingredient(s), plasticizer, bulking agents, whipping aids, and mixtures thereof.
The composition has very good heat stability and can withstand extended storage at above 40xc2x0 C., typically at least up to 50xc2x0 C.
The gummy confection may be prepared by any suitable procedure. Typically a solution of a first sweetener and water is heated, preferably to about 30xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably to about 40xc2x0 C. Then a mixture of a second sweetener, carrageenan, and gellan gum is added to the solution and the solution is boiled. The first sweetener is preferably glucose syrup, corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, juice concentrate, or mixtures thereof. The second sweetener is preferably sugar. The solution is preferably boiled until about 70 wt % to about 76 wt % solids are obtained, preferably about 72 wt % solids.
For example, a first composition is prepared with about 45% glucose syrup and about 19 wt % water each based on total weight of the gummy composition. Additional water may be added to aid hydration. The composition is heated to about 30xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. A second composition is prepared with about 30 wt % sugar. Then about 1.5 wt % to about 3 wt % carrageenan and about 0.25 wt % to about 1 wt % gellan gum are then added. This is a dry composition which is then dispersed in the first composition with fast mixing (typically, but not limited to 1200 rpm.) The mixture is heated to boiling and boiled until about 70% to about 76% solids. A third composition is prepared with about 1.3 wt %, citric acid (typically 54% solution) and about 1.3 wt %, sodium citrate (typically 33% solution). This composition is added to the mixture and mixed until homogenous.